1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door locking system with an idle handle for use with, e.g., a safe.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional safes usually have a handle consisting of a handle lever revolving round a handle pin securely fixed on a door of the safe. The handle lever is linked to a locking mechanism provided on an inner surface of the door. The locking mechanism has a toggle plate levelly movable with respect to the door, at least one bolt connected to the toggle plate, and a latch controlling the levelly movement of the toggle plate. A door frame having bolt receiving holes or bolt blocking bars is provided on the safe surrounding the door. When locked, the bolts enter the corresponding bolt receiving holes and the toggle plate is locked by the locking mechanism. The door will not be able to be opened without a key. The locking mechanisms may be either mechanical or electrical. In opening, when the locking mechanism is unlocked, the toggle plate may be able to levelly move. At this time, the door is able to be opened when the user pulls the handle lever outward. For this kind of conventional safe, if the locking mechanism or the toggle plate is destroyed, the door will be able to be opened by pulling the handle lever. Furthermore, the door might be illegally opened by forcefully pulling the handle lever to destroy the locking mechanism.
To resolve above problem, a safe with recessed handle lever is provided. The handle lever of the safe is placed in a recess defined in a door of the safe and basically has a height the same as a top surface of the door. The handle lever will not be liable to be collided in conveyance or forcefully pulled without a legal key or knowing correct pass code.
A Chinese utility model patent ZL20072019731.4 “A Retractable Handle Lever For Use With A Safe” discloses such a handle. The handle has a handle lever and a central pin passing the handle lever and installation holes defined in a door, a support spring provided between the handle lever and the door, a notch defined in a middle of the central pin, an active plate engagable with the notch, the active plate being hanged behind the door by a pin passing a guiding hole, a driving member directly or indirectly controlling the active plate, and a limit provided on an rear portion of the central pin.
In operation of such handle, a user has to press the handle lever into the door first and then lock the door in association with the active plate additionally provided on the surface of the door. It is complicated and wastes time.
And though the aforementioned retractable handle is able to prevent illegal break of the lock mechanism by forcefully pull the handle lever thereof to a certain extent, there is still such kind of risk since the handle lever is nevertheless linked to the locking mechanism.
For such conventional retractable handle, the handle lever only retracts into the door when the door is closed and the locking mechanism is locked. When the door is opened, the handle lever has to extend out from the door. Therefore there still is the risk that the handle lever is collided when the door is open.